The three stones
by Mister L
Summary: Sequel to Ice age 5: the revenge of Gutt, the herd is looking for the three stones in order to destroy they once and for all, While Gutt is wanting his sweet revenge, while Louis turned into a cold person, thanks to the stones, more things inside the fic, read to find out, OC's included, i made this fic with the help of a friend.
1. The island

So, hi everyone, I'm back, now you have two points of views, the pirates, and the herd, enjoy the fic.

-Captain, they are gone. Raz said.

-What. Gutt said.

-There's an island over there captain, they must be there. Squint said.

-Let's go, I can't wait to do my revenge.

Herd's POV:

Manny explained everything that Buck said to the others, and then Shira said:

-So we need to search for three stones that can bring the world to full darkness?

-Yes, I already destroyed then but they come back every time. Buck said.

-So what will be the difference if we destroy then now? Diego asked.

-Well, this time the three rised at the same time, so there's actually more two chosen ones, but the good point is if the three come back at the same time they will not have energy to come back again. Buck said.

-So we need to find those stones. Ellie said.

-And really quick, because if a chosen one becomes evil, it's just a matter of time to the chosen be evil, forever. Buck said.

-What, so Louis can be evil forever? Peaches asked.

-Yes, now we need to look for the stone, I can feel it, the stone is in this island. Buck said.

-But this island is gigantic, how we will find a stone in this place? Manny asked.

-It will be in the most unlikely place, now let's search. Buck said.

Meanwhile in a place not far from there was a human tribe, resting because of the long journey:

-What are you doing? A male voice said.

-I'm just looking at this stone that I found, it's dark and it's emitting a purple light. The other said, he was much more young.

-Well, tomorrow we will travel some more, I think it's better you rest Rochan. The man said.

-Alright, father. Rochan said.

**So, yourselves liked the history? I don't know so please, reviews.**


	2. Shira's tribe

**So hi again everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. In this fic Roshan can talk to animals as a consequence, because he stay much time with animals as a baby, now he talk with humans and animals. And Velter is the name of the leader of the sabre-tooth tigers herd. And Lila is the name of Shira's friend**

* * *

****The sun was just rising, Manny saw Buck, sitting on a rock, Manny then called Buck:

-Hey Buck, what are you doing?

-Nothing, just thinking, call everyone, we need to get going if we want to find the stone in time. Buck said.

-Hey, wake up everyone! Manny cried.

-What is it? Ellie asked.

-We need to get going. Manny said.

-Okay, Peaches wake up, we have to go. Ellie said.

-Okay mom. Peaches said.

Inside the forest, was the human tribe:

-Good day son, how are you? Runar asked.

-I'm okay. Roshan said.

-Well, we will be moving soon okay, don't go anywhere. Runar said.

Not far from there was a little group of grey saber-tooth tiger:

-We will attack the humans soon, yourselves need to be prepared when i gave the signal. Velter said.

-Why you will attack then?. Lila asked.

-We need food. Velter said.

-No, we don't need, we have a lot of food, you're attacking then just for fun, aren't you? Lila asked.

-And what happens if I say yes? Velter asked.

-I think i got it why Shira runned away. Lila said.

-Don't talk about Shira, she betrayed us, that's why she runned. Velter said.

-So you know who are Shira. A strange figure said, after caming out of the shadows.

-My name is Gutt, and I think traitors must be punished.

-Why do I have to listen to you? Velter asked.

-Because I know where she is, you can do you're revenge if you want, you can kill the traitor that's inside she. Gutt said.

-And in turn you gave us a stone that the humans have. Gutt said.

-And if I don't want? Velter asked.

-You will want. Louis said.

-Oh, this molehog is my friend Louis. Gutt said.

-Don't you want the revenge of killing that insolent traitor once and for all? She have to pay for what she did to you, don't you think? Louis asked.

-Yes, she have. Velter said.

-She have to suffer, she have to be eliminated, Don't you think? Louis asked.

-Yes. Velter said.

-She's in the forest, now go, and after that attack the humans without mercy, and bring us the stone. Louis said.

-Yes, let's go everyone, let's kill that insolent traitor. Velter said after running to the forest with the other tigers following him.

-Good manipulation Louis. Gutt said.

-Why do you called me friend. Louis said.

-What, what do you mean about that? Gutt asked.

-I mean that I'm not your friend, and i will never be, and if you say that i am your friend again, i will kill you. Louis said, but with red eyes.

-Your true darkness had been released, good, let's go to the ship? Gutt asked.

Of course, Let's see what happens from the ship, and when they got the stone we will come back. Louis said with an evil smile.

* * *

**So, you liked the chapter, that was really a scaring Louis, I never tough that he have this dark side, please reviews. See you next time.**


	3. The meeting

**Hello, i'm posting in the weekend, yeah, now to the fic.**

* * *

****-Wait, there's someone watching us! Buck said.

-what, who? Manny asked.

-I don't know. Buck said.

-Let's continue walking, we can't stop, we need to find the stone. Diego said.

-Stop right there. Velter said after jumping and revealing his location.

-Velter! Shira said.

-Hello, traitor. Velter said.

-Who is Velter? Diego asked.

-He was the leader of my pack. Shira said.

- And who are yourselves? Velter asked.

-We are the new herd of Shira. Manny said.

-Do yourselves know what she did to me? Velter asked.

-She betrayed me, she runned away and abandoned me to join stupid pirates. Velter said.

-Yes, i had done that, but because you was killing poor animals and baby humans, just for fun. Shira said.

-This wasn't an excuse to betray me, traitors have to die. Velter said.

-What. Everyone said.

-I would not kill your friends but something made I change my mind. Velter said.

-Okay everyone, let's kill then... But velter was interrupted by Lila:

-Stop Velter, you will not kill then.

-Lila. Shira said.

-Who is Lila? Diego asked.

-She's my best friend. Shira said.

-Run, now! Lila said.

-She's right, let's go, now! Buck said.

-But, i can't leave Lila alone. Shira said.

-Go now Shira, i can handle then. Lila said.

-Okay, let's go. Shira said, and after that they all runned to the forest, and suddenly they reached something that looked like a human camp:

-Animals, animals invaded the tribe. The man cried. And suddenly, a bunch of warriors from the tribe appeared and tried to scare then:

-Animals, better i get going. Roshan said. But when he got there, and saw the mammoth, he saw and remenbered a familiar face, and he said to himself, he wold not kill that animals.

* * *

So, liked the fanfic, please i want reviews.


	4. Another chosen one

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter, i hope yourselves like.**

* * *

-Now Roshan, kill those animals. Runar said.

-I can't. Roshan said.

-Why not? Runar asked.

-Because these are the animals that saved me when i was young, you are the mammoth, aren't you? Roshan asked.

-Wait, you can talk, you van talk with us? Manny asked.

-Yes, it's an ability that I have, father, you don't need to kill then, they are the ones that saved me. Roshan said.

-If you say so, but the others will not like animas here, they will not enter. Runar said.

-Okay, so yourselves helped me when I was young, I need to say thank you but i don't remenber your names. Roshan said.

-I'm Manny, and they are Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Shira, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Buck and Granny. Manny said pointing everyone.

-What are yourselves doing here? Roshan asked.

-Where searching for a stone, a dark colored stone, you don't saw anything that looks like it, do you? Manny asked.

-Yes. i have, it's this? Roshan asked after showing the stone.

-Yes, it is. Buck said.

-Take it, it's... Roshan then fell to the ground and saw a grey tiger on top of him, a human saw that and then called again the hunters:

-Tigers, there are tigers here. The man said.

-and then from nowhere a lot of tigers began attacking everyone, and then Lila appeared hurted:

-Sorry Shira, i could't hold then for too long. Lila said.

-Be quiet, now human, give the stone to me. Velter said.

-And if I say no. Roshan said.

-You die. Velter said.

-Sorry, this stone is not yours. Roshan said and after that he tossed the stone much far from there.

-I take, I take. Sid said running after it, but then the stone was going to a cliff, Sid do't saw the cliff and fall there, but he still hold the ground with one hand, and hold the stone with the other, and after that Gutt and Louis appeared.

-The stone is there. Gutt said.

-But Sid is in danger. Louis said.

-And you care for his life? Gutt asked.

-Be quiet. Louis said and then digged to the place that was Sid.

-Give me your hand Sid. Louis said.

-Louis! Sid said.

-Give me your hand. Louis said again.

-Okay. Sid said but then Louis taked the stone from Sid's hand:

-Thank you Sid. Louis said and then walk away.

-Wait, you will not help me? Sid asked.

-No. Louis said, and then the stone beginned to shine:

-The stone now have a chosen one. Louis said.

* * *

**So, liked it? Please reviews.**


	5. The new chosen one

**So hi everyone, liked my little song-fic, hope you liked it, i was there in my house and BOOOMMM, the idea was on my head, well, now to the history.**

* * *

****The stone was shining and shining, everyone was scared, who would be the next chosen one, then the stone stoped,and Louis did an evil grin:

-So, the new chosen one is hear, someone that have destruction and rage in the heart, but never liberated it, appear, I know who are you, appear. Louis said, it was a silence, nobody said nothing:

-you don't need to be ashamed, appear, you know that you are the chosen one. Louis said. Manny took the oportunity to help Sid get of the clif:

-Thank you Manny. Sid said.

-it was nothing. Manny said.

-Louis. Shira said, taking the attention of Louis.

-Don't you remenber who you are, why are you doing this, you don't looks like the sweet boy that i know. Shira said.

-Shut up, tiger. Louis said, Shira was with a surprised face, Louis never said something like that;

-Alright, i'm not in the mood to wait for you Lila, appear now, you are the new chosen one. Louis said.

-Go. Louis said and then the stone started flying and go to where Lila was, it then began to fly in circles around Lila.

-Stupid stone, stop. Lila said, and then the stone stoped.

-Are you okay Lila? Shira asked.

-Better than never. Lila said.

-What do you mean by that? Velter asked after freeing Roshan.

-I mean that i don't need you anymore. Lila said.

-Good, another chosen one, let's go to the ship, my friend Louis? Gutt asked.

-Yes, let's go Lila. Louis said.

-Yes. Lila said.

-And Gutt, i have to say something to you. Louis said.

-What is it? Gutt asked.

-I already said to you don't call me FRIEND. Louis said.

-Sorry Louis. Gutt said.

-Let's go. Louis said.

-We have now two stones, rest only one, good bye, animals, see you again soon. Gutt said, and then leaved with Lila and Louis.

-What were gonna do now? Manny asked.

-Search for the next stone. Buck said.

-But it could be anywhere in the world. Roshan said.

-We have a legend about those stones, but i thinked it was a lie, they say that it is on the next island. Roshan said.

-And we will swin to there again, oh no. Shira said.

-They say there's a underground tunnel in the forest, i just don't know where. Roshan said.

-This underground tunnel go from here to the other island? Sid asked.

-Yes. Roshan said.

-Then better we get going, good bye human. Buck said.

-Good bye. Everyone said.

-Good bye, and beware, the forest is dangerous. Roshan said.

-We will be carefull. Manny said, and after that they entered the forest while Roshan said a last good bye.

* * *

Good chapter? I do't know, tell me in the reviews, See you next time.


	6. The other island

**Hi everyone, here's another chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

-So, any idea of where this underground tunnel could be? Diego asked.

-It should be in a cave. Buck said.

-Buck's right, let's search for caves. Manny said.

-We don't need, look Buck said and then pointed to a cave,

-Do you think it's secure? Peaches asked.

-No, i think we could die there, but i love this dangerous places. Buck said.

-Wow, he's really crazy. Peaches said, and after that everyone entered the cave.

-I can't believe Lila was one of the chosen ones. Shira said.

-Don't worry, she will be good again. Diego said.

-The tiger is right, she and the next chosen one will come back to normal, as for the molehog. Buck said.

-What is the problem to the molehog? Peaches asked.

-He is being controlled by the dark stone for a much time, i don't know if he can be good again. Buck said.

-Hey, i'm seeing some light over there. Sid said.

-It must be the end of the cave. Manny said.

-We are already on the other island, that was quick. Peaches said, and after that everyone exited the cave, and they got amazed of what they saw.

-They are mammoths. Ellie said.

-Mammoths here, i don't expected that. Diego said, and after that one mammoth noticed the herd, and was giving much welcomes:

-More mammoths, welcome, welcome, welcome to the island. The other mammoth said.

-And who are you? Manny asked.

-Oh, sorry, i had been rude, i'm Max, the leader of this gigantic herd.

-Hello, i'm Manny, and these or Ellie, Peaches and... Manny was interrupted by Max.

-And these other animals, who are they? Max asked.

-They are Sid and Granny, the sloths, Crash and Eddie, the possuns, Buck, the weasel, and Shira and Diego, the sabertooth tigers. Manny said.

-They can't be here. Max said.

-Why? Ellie asked.

-This herd is only for mammoths, the other animals have to go away. Max said.

-But why? Shira asked.

-Because we don't like your species. Max said.

-Okay then were going. Diego said.

-So were going with yourselves. Ellie said.

-Ellie, i have a plan, you Peaches and Manny stay here and ask for the stone, we will search for the stone in the island. Diego whispered.

-Okay. Ellie said.

-Then let's go. Manny said.

And after that they entered the gigantic mammoth herd, while the others would be searching for the stone, but they don't know the the dangers that awaits then in the forest.


	7. Exploring the island

**Hello everyone, i'm back again, now to the history.**

* * *

Inside the forest where the others were:

-So, where we start looking? Shira asked.

-I don't know. Buck said.

-What. Everyone said.

-Sometimes i can feel the energy of the stone, but i have to be near the stone. Buck said.

-So we need to get a good look on everything, it could be anywhere. Sid said while walking.

-We need to... humph Sid was interrupted because he hit something, he looked up and saw that there were two mammoths.

-Oh, sorry, sorry i don't wanted to this. Sid said.

-Okay, it was nothing, my name is Nathan, and she is my little sister, Julie. Nathan said.

-Little? I'm just one month younger than you. Julie said.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever, i'm still older than you. Nathan said.

-What are yourselves doing here? Julie asked.

-Were searching for a special stone. Sid said.

-A stone? This is strange. Julie said.

-We don't want to be rude but what are yourselves doing here? I mean yourselves are from that mammoth herd aren't yourselves? Shira asked.

-Yeah, but we like to get out sometimes, it's good to talk to other animals, our father don't like any animal that isn't a mammoth. Nathan said.

-We don't know why, he don't like to tell why. Julie said.

-Every time we ask he just say that he's busy. Nathan said.

-So, wanna help searching for this stone? Julie asked.

-All the help is welcome. Buck said.

-Then let's continue the search. Diego said.

Meanwhile in the mammoth herd:

-So you don't like other animals here why? Many asked.

-Well, i don't want to tell about this. Maxwell said.

-Okay then, it's a beautiful herd that you have here. Manny said trying to change the subject.

-Thanks, it's becoming bigger and bigger everyday. Maxwell said.

-There are mammoths from all over the world. Maxwell said.

-And how they got here? Peaches asked.

-They travelled to this place before that big earthquake. Maxwell said.

-Maxwell, there are a group of animals here and they want to talk to you. A mammoth said.

-I have to go, but if you want yourselves can come with me. Maxwell said.

-I would like. Ellie said trying to be kind.

-Then let's said.

-After they got to the place Manny, Ellie and Peaches were startled.

-Raz, Silas and Squint, what are yourselves doing here? They all asked.

* * *

**I know, I know it's a short chapter but it's just to present the new OC's, well, hope you you guys like it, See you next time.**


	8. Dangers and more dangers

**Hello everyone, i'm here again with another chapter, hope you all like it.**

* * *

Back with Manny, Ellie and Peaches:

-So, the animals are here, but where are the others? Raz asked.

-I don't know, let's ask then. Squint said.

-How do yourselves we were here? Peaches asked.

-A friend telled us. Raz said.

-Now, where are the other animals? Squint asked.

-And if we don't say where they are, what will happen? Ellie asked.

-You die. Raz said.

-We will not tell you anything. Manny said.

-Oh, you will mammoth. Maxwell said after entering the room.

-Are you helping then? Ellie asked.

-Yes, i can tell you that i am helping then. Maxwell said.

-Why? Manny asked.

-They said if i don't helped then they would kill everyone in my herd. Maxwell said.

-Yeah, that's right, and you really helped us. Raz said.

-That's why i don't like other animals, they always do cruel things and betray each other. Maxwell said.

-Someone had already betrayed you, don't. Ellie asked.

-Yes, a hundred of times, and i will never be friend of another animal that isn't a mammoth. Maxwell said.

-So, where are the others? Squint asked.

-We will not say. Manny said.

-Perfect, they will not cooperate. Raz said.

-Oh yeah, they will. Squint said.

-What you will do? Raz asked.

-You will see. Squint said after taking some swords from Raz.

-Okay mammoth, spill out the beans or the two mammoths die. Squint said.

-What, you will kill then? Manny asked.

-No, i will invite then for a party, course i will kill then, but if you tell me where your friends are i will spare then, so tell me now? Squint said.

-They are in the forest searching for the dark stone. Manny said.

-Perfect, call everyone Raz, we have a stone to find. Squint said.

-They can live, for now. Raz said.

-You can free then Maxwell, just keep then in your herd. Raz said.

-Yes, . Maxwell said.

-Go away, but stay in the herd. Maxwell said after freeing then.

-Let's go. Manny said.

-Sorry for telling then where they are, but...Manny was interrupted by Ellie:

-I know Manny, but now we have to find a way to warn then. Ellie said.

In gutt's ship:

-So, they are in the forest, the stone must be in the forest, Silas, Gupta, go help Squint and Raz find the stone, i will take my revenge with the mammoth. Gutt said.

-Yes captain. Gupta and Silas said together.

In the forest:

-Do, your father is overprotective? Shira asked.

-Yes. Julie said.

-Looks like someone that i know. Diego said.

-I'm feeling the presence of a stone, there. Buck said after pointing t a cave.

-Another cave, oh no. Granny said.

-Sidney, take me on the back. Granny said.

-Ah, okay Granny, let's go Sid said after taking Granny in the back.

After they entered the cave it was becoming more and more hot:

-Hey, it's getting hot or is my inpression. Julie said.

-Yeah, it is getting more hot. Nathan said.

-Hey, look. Shira said and then pointed to a chest that was surrounded by lava, and the only connection to there was a really old bridge.

-So, any ideas? Diego asked.

-My idea is that if yourselves surrender we will not kill yourselves, at least not for now. Raz said.

-Raz. Everyone said less Nathan and Julie.

-Who is she? Julie asked.

-A pirate. Shira asked.

-A pirate, cool. Nathan said.

-Now surrender, or die. Raz said again.

* * *

**So, that was the chapter, hope you like it, see you next time.**


	9. Problems coming

**Hello i'm back, sorry after the fic, good chapter for everyone.**

* * *

-Go take the stone now. Raz said.

-It would be easier if Silas taked it. Gupta said.

-But i want to see then trying. Silas said.

-Hey, i will go, it can't be so hard. Sid said and then a bunch of lava flowed and covered the path but soon dissipated.

-okay, it is hard, but i can try. Sid said.

-What are you doing? Diego asked whispering.

-I have a plan. Sid said.

-A plan, this is really a surprise. Diego said.

-What are you waiting for sloth, take the stone. Raz said.

-okay, okay, calm down, i'm going. Sid said and then walked into the little bridge of stone.

-c'mon Sid, you can do it, c'mon, just a little more. Sid said to himself.

-Yes, i'm finally here. Sid said after taking the stone and going back carefully.

-It isn't so hard. Sid said.

-Now, the stone, where it said.

-Oh, the stone i don't know, maybe RUN EVERYBODY. sid shouted while running away, and incredibly they escaped from everyone.

-What, how they escaped so quick? Gupta asked.

-It was all your fault. Silas said.

-No, it was yours. Squint said.

-No it was yours. Raz said.

-Wow, that was easy. Sid said but then stopped because he saw a grey sabre.

-Oh, Lila, the friend of Shira, please excuse me. Sid said with a bit of fear, but then everyone got there were Sid was.

-Lila, please stop with this. Shira said.

-No, i don't want. la said.

-Why are you here? Diego asked.

-My friend brought me here. Lila said and then Louis jumped from the ground.

-Hello, old friends. Louis said.

-You didn't answer my question, why are you here.

-Because i know that they are idiots that don't know how to do a good work, then i brought Lila to help me get the stone, now please give the stone to me. Louis said.

-And if we say no, what happens? Diego said.

-I don't mind of killing then, you want? Lila asked.

-It would be a pleasure. Louis said.

-Wait, why kill us? We can talk, maybe if we give yourselves something that isn't the stone. Sid said.

-Were here for the stone. Lila said.

-But... Sid then saw the gigantic mammoth herd not soo far from there, and he had a plan, then he continued to talk, do yourselves want flowers? Sid asked.

-Your annoying me sloth. Lila said.

-Let's kill then all. Louis said.

-Oh no, RUN EVERYBODY. Sid shouted.

-Again. Diego said while running.

-This time we can run to the mammoth herd and get cover, Nathan and Julie could help us, would yourselves help us? Sid asked.

-Yes. Nathan and Julie said.

-Okay, now let's go mammals. Buck said, and then they got there:

-Wait, other animals can't enter. A mammoth said.

-They are with us. Nathan said.

-Oh, the sons of Maxwell, okay then. The mammoth said and let they enter.

-But and those others? The mammoth asked.

-They can't Julie said.

-Now that we are safe, explain to us what this all means? Nathan asked.

-Well, it's a long story, to begin... And were here now. Sid said telling all the history to then.

-Better we go see our dad, he will do something. Julie said.

-Well then Let's go. Diego said And they all walked to where was the house of Maxwell.

* * *

**That's the end, sorry for not update, i don't have much time, but now i can, hope you liked it, please reviews.**


	10. All the chosen ones are here

**I'm back, and without any interuptions, let's go to the history.**

* * *

****-Our house is near. Julie said.

-I hope that our father help yourselves, he can't just say no just because yourselves aren't mammoths. Nathan said.

-And if he say no, at least we escaped from they. Shira said.

-And they can't do a thing, losers. Crash said.

-Never understimate an enemy. Buck said.

-But they can't do nothing. Eddie said.

-Well, we never know. Buck sid.

-That's our house. Julie said pointing at a wooden house.

-It's not a cave. Crash said.

-Course it isn't a cave, most mammoths do wooden houses because they can do, thanks to their trunks. Shira said.

-Hey dad, are you here? Nathan asked waiting for an answer.

-I'm here. Maxwell said.

-Let's go. Julie said wanting that they follow she.

-Hey dad, i wanna ask, could you...the molehog. Julie said surprised, after she saw Louis.

-The molehog is here, how? Nathan asked.

-First, my name is Louis and second, i can dig, i would pass unnoticed going trough the underground. Louis said.

-I said, never understimate an enemy. Buck said.

-Now, the stone, please, give it to me. Louis said.

-Never. Shira said.

-Then you will suffer the consequences. Louis said.

Meanwhile not far from there:

-How we will tell they? Manny asked.

-I don't know Manny. Ellie said.

-Hey, quiet. Peaches said.

-Why? Manny said.

-I'm hearing something, it comes from the house of Maxwell. Peaches said.

-I'm hearing to. Ellie said.

-What are we waiting for, let's go. Manny said, and then they entered the house.

-What are yourselves doing here? Maxwell said.

-Just seeing what's happening. Manny said.

-Stop with the talk, now give the stone to me Lila, now. Louis said.

-I already said no. Shira said.

-Okay, if you want the hard way, it will be the hard way. Louis said and then Lila, Raz, Squint, Gupta and Silas appeared.

-Hello again, Shira. Lila said.

-Lila, remenber me, beat the darkness, please come back to your normal self. Shira said.

-Oh no, being this is much better. Lila said, and while Shira and Lila talked Louis taked the stone from Shira's paw.

-Thank you, Louis said.

-Who is the chosen one? Lila asked.

-Let's see who the stone want to be the chosen one. Louis said.

-And then the stone begin to shine and circled Nathan.

-What's happening? Nathan asked.

-Your just evolving to your new self, my friend, Lila said.

-let's go? Louis asked.

-Yes. Nathan said.

-Wait Nathan, where are you going? Julie asked.

-It's none of your business. Nathan said.

-You never had been arrogant, what's happening to you? Julie asked.

-I evolved. Nathan said.

-It's the stone Julie, we need to break the stone, then he will come back to normal. Buck said.

-Now let's go. Louis said and they get out of there.

-All the chosen ones are together, The final battle will begin soon. Buck said.

* * *

**So, what do you think, i don't know, tell me in the reviews.**


	11. Everything explained, or is it?

**Hello again, i'm posting today, on weekend? Yes, i just got the inspiration, now to the fic.**

* * *

-Where they are going? Julie asked.

-I think they are going to the ship, now that they have all the stones they will try to put the world in darkness, we need to stop they. Buck said.

-Buck's right, there's no time to lose. Diego said.

-Wait, i'm going to, i have to save my son from the dark power of the stone. Maxwell said.

-Hey father, how do you know about the stones if i don't telled you what they do? Julie asked.

-I have to tell yourselves something. Maxwell said.

-Well, then what is it? Manny asked.

-I know about the stones, not only I, but the other two fathers and mothers knoed about this. Maxwell said.

-How? Julie asked.

-Because there's a signal when a chosen one born. Maxwell said.

-And what is this signal? Julie asked.

-The day that the chosen one born is a day that don't have sun, it's only darkness, darkness everywhere. Maxwell said.

-Everyone ere know about this legend, the legend says that when a chosen one born it have to be killed, or at least abandoned. Maxwell said.

-But you don't killed Nathan. Manny said.

-I know, neither i neither he's mother wanted that, we raised him, but she died a little later, after Julie borned. Maxwell said.

-I don't want to be rude, but what happened? Peaches asked.

-She was attacked by sabers. Maxwell said.

-This is really sad. Peaches said.

-And then i raised Nathan, the years passed and i tough that the legend was a lie, but now, it finally happened. Maxwell said.

-Lila told me that she's father said that she borned in the darkness, in the pure darkness, but she wasn't killed or abandones, but she's fathers died. Shira said.

-Why? Diego asked.

-Because there were a pack of sabers that knoed about this legend, and wanted to kill Lila, they said that they would kill anything in front of then, they killed the fathers but don't finded Lila, because she's fathers hide she. Lila said.

-This is really sad to. Peaches said.

-But the past is past, let's go to this ship, i will call every mammoth here to help us. Maxwell said.

-Okay, let's go. Buck said.

After a few minutes:

-So the ship is there, let's go. Buck said.

-But what about Julie and Maxwell? Manny asked.

-They aren't here, where they are? Peaches asked.

-Were here. Julie said.

-And the mammoths, where are they? Buck asked.

-They were afraid of the pirates, but there's no time to chat now, let's go. Maxwell said.

-Yeah, let's go. Buck said and then quickly climbed up to the ship and begin to do strange signals.

-Why he can't just say follow me? Julie asked.

-Because he's crazy, now let's go. Diego said and they all climbed and got in the ship.

-Welcome, mates. Squint said.

-Hello animals, did yourselves missed me so much to come back? Gutt asked.

-Stop with the talk, where are the stones? Buck asked.

-With my friends. Gutt said and then Louis, Lila and Nathan appeared with the stones.

-Hello again, old friends, welcome aboard, oh and talking about friends i already said to you Gutt, I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND. Louis said with rage in his eyes.

-Okay, sorry molehog. Gutt said.

-Louis, why are you doing this, why you will put the world in darkness? Peaches asked.

-Why, i will tell you why, the world need to be reseted, to begin again, the actions we made changed the future, why fight for the good, for the light, the darkness will come back again and again, don't matter how much you fight, light can win the battle, but the darkness will come back, that's why i'm doing this, to stop with this never ending cycle and help the world be in total darkness. Louis said.

-Helping the world, your trying is to destroy it. Manny said.

-Not only I, those two are helping me. Louis said.

-Stop with the chat, let's battle. Raz said.

-The final battle is about to begin. Lila said.

-Yes, Light and darkness, who will prevail? Louis asked.

* * *

**This is the final battle and the end, or is it, Please i want reviews, reviews give to me inspirations, see you next time.**


	12. The final battle, or is it?

**Here it is, the final battle, or is it? I don't know, tell me, but read first.**

* * *

-If yourselves want the stones, then come take then. Lila said.

-We need to broke the stones, it's the only way, let's go. Buck said and then they all tried to take the stones, everyone was battling, Shira with Raz, Diego with Squint, Manny ad Ellie with Gutt, Buck with Gupta, Crash and Eddie with Silas, but they were just trying to give Buck time, because he wanted to brake the stones, Louis, Lila and Nathan wanted to activate the dark power of the stones, while Buck battle with Gupta:

-C'mon you're stinky mouse. Buck said.

-Mouse? I will show you who's the mouse. Gupta said and then trowed his knife at Buck.

-Is this the best you can do mouse? Buck asked.

-Your pesky rat, you will pay. Gupta said.

-Can be later, i have to do something now. Buck said.

-Come back here rat. Gupta said while watched Buck run to brake the stones:

-I will kill you, but in the right time. Gupta said.

-I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Buck asked sarcastically while talked with Louis, Lila and Nathan.

-We don't have time for you. Louis said.

-Yeah, but i have time for this. Buck said and then runned to the stones, trying to broke then.

-Hey, stop your pesky little animal. Lila said.

-Sorry, i have to save the world. Buck said and then broked the first stone.

-I think your free, Nathan Buck said.

-What happened? Nathan asked.

-I will tell you everything later, now help me broke the other stone. Buck said.

-Ok. Nathan said and then they tried to get the stone From Lila and from Louis, that had runned away.

-We will have to this later, now it's time to save the stones. Lila said and then runned, Louis runned too, but for the opposite direction.

-You brake the stone of Lila that i brake the stone of Louis. Buck said and then they tried to take the stones from then.

-You will never brake my stone mammoth. Lila said.

-Let's see. Nathan said, Lila looked behind but don't saw anything.

-Where is he? Lila asked.

-I'm here. Nathan said appearing in front of she.

-Where is the stone. Lila asked.

-This stone? Nathan asked.

-Give it to me. Lila said.

-Oh sorry, it fell from my trunk. Nathan said and then the stone slammed the ground and broke.

-What happened, and who are you? Lila asked.

-This is a long story, now come on. Nathan said.

Now, to Buck and Louis:

-Gi'me the stone. Buck said.

-Never. Louis said.

-Gi'me. Buck said.

-Never. Louis said.

-Give it to me my friend. Buck said and then Louis stopped running.

-I am not your friend. louis said with rage, Buck took advantage of this distraction and took the stone from his hand.

-Thank you, and now, good bye stone. Buck said and then broked the stone.

-What happened, who are you, and why i'm in Gutt's ship? Louis asked.

-I will explain you later, now let's call everybody and run. Buck said while calling everyone:

-Let's get out of here. Buck said and then they all runned and get out of the ship.

-And now, what we do? Sid asked.

-Let's cut the rope that is holding the ship. Buck said and then he cutted the rope with his knife.

-Good bye, mates. Buck said.

-We're finally safe. Diego said.

-Nathan, you're back. Julie said after running to hug him

-Hey, can you guys explain me what happened? Nathan asked.

-You don't remenber anything? Manny asked.

-No. Nathan said.

-Neither do i. Lila said.

-Lila, you're back to your normal self. Shira said.

-What are you talking about? Lila asked.

-I will explain everything to you later, but now let's have fun guys. Shira said.

-Yeah. everyone agreed with Shira, less Granny.

-Fun, what about the molehog, he's still bad. Granny said.

-No Granny, he is...Sid was interrupted by Granny:

-I don't care, he's a bad molehog, take this. Granny said and then punched Louis with the stick.

-Hey, this hurts, stop. Louis said.

-Granny stop, he's good again. Sid said.

-Really? Granny asked Louis.

-Yeah, i'm back. Louis said.

-Hey wait, why only Louis remenber being evil? Ellie asked.

-Because he was the first and the one who had been evil for a long time. Buck said.

-So, you're back. Peaches said and then hugged Louis.

-Louis, sorry for being so rude with you, would you forgive me? Peaches asked.

-Of course Peaches. Louis said.

-Let's have some fun now. Buck said.

-Let's rest, this was a long week. Manny said.

-Let's go to the village, we can have fun tomorrow. Maxwell said.

-He's right, we need energy to have fun, let's go. Buck said.

-But father, animals can't enter, only mammoths, don't you remenber. Julie said.

-Now i know that just because one is evil don't means that all the others are, from today i will perit any animal to enter here, if he wants, not only for today, but forever. Maxwell

Now let's rest. Buck said.

-Yeah, let's go. Everyone said going to the village.

Future, 2045, new york;

-The stones are broken, it all ended professor. A young boy said.

-No Mark, i fear it is just the beginning, this is far from ending. Professor said.

* * *

**Hey this is the end, i will make a sequel but for now just wait, see you next time.**


End file.
